marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chitauri
thumbLa puesta son ejército de Lokien The Avengers. Ellos son muy basadas en la raza extraterrestre del mismo nombre de de Mark Millar The Ultimates. Historia ''Los Vengadores Los Chitauri son una raza poderosa y tecnológicamente avanzada de criaturas extraterrestres cyborg, y sirven Thanos. Ellos quedaron atrapados durante millones de años en el espacio muerto entre dimensiones. Los Chitauri han esperado, planificación y construcción para el día de su regla les llevaría hacia el mundo de la luz y la vida. Cuando el Titan loco se alía con el exiliado Asgardiano Loki Laufeyson, la puesta se conceden a él como su ejército personal para conquistar la tierra y obtener el teseracto. S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki is able to open a portal to the Chitauri's world, thanks to the help of a brainwashed Erik Selvig. The Chitauri immediately start to wreak havoc and destruction on New York, destroying buildings and attacking civilians in the streets. They quickly established superiority in the city before any significant military force can respond. Soon after their arrival, The Avengers appear, and a major battle begins. ">Una vez adquirido el hipercubo de S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki es capaz de abrir un portal al mundo de los Chitauri, gracias a la ayuda de un lavado de cerebro Erik Selvig. La puesta inmediatamente comienza a causar caos y destrucción en Nueva York, destruyendo edificios y atacando a civiles en las calles. Rápidamente establecieron superioridad en la ciudad antes de cualquier fuerza militar significativa puede responder. Poco después de su llegada, aparecen Los Vengadores , y comienza una gran batalla. Captain America takes command of the Avengers as well as the local police forces, and thanks to his command, the Avengers' powers are properly used as well as displayed while they face the menace. Hawkeye positions himself on top of a building and takes out several Chitauri flyers, Thor bottlenecks the Chitauri's advance using lightning storms, the Hulk smashes Levithians, Iron Man focuses on establishing general air superiority, and Captain America and Black Widow fight off numerous Chitauri infantry on the bridge. SWAT teams and patrol officers also fall back and hold Thirty Ninth Street against a Chitauri platoon, stalling the Chitauri advance and allowing civilians to escape. ">No esperaba tal una resistencia, la puesta inicialmente están abrumados, pero pronto sus números aumentan tanto desde el portal que los superhéroes encuentran algunas dificultades para que los contengan. Capitán América toma el mando de los Vengadores, así como las fuerzas de policía locales, y gracias a su mando, los poderes de los Vengadores son correctamente utilizados como muestra mientras se enfrentan a la amenaza. Hawkeye mismo posiciones encima de un edificio y saca varios volantes de puesta, cuellos de botella de Thor avance de la puesta con tormentas, Hulk destroza Levithians, Iron Man se centra en establecer superioridad aérea general y Capitán América y viuda negra combaten numerosas infantería puesta en el puente. Equipos SWAT y oficiales de patrulla también caen hacia atrás y mantenga la trigésimo Novena Calle contra un pelotón de puesta, el avance de la puesta de atascamiento y permitiendo civiles a escapar. World Security Council decides to blow up Manhattan with a tactical nuclear weapon in order to contain the Chitauri's invasion at the cost of the civilians' lives as collateral damage there, much to Nick Fury's chargin. Despite Fury's attempts to stop it, a rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. harrier under orders from the Security Council launches off the carrier and fires a small nuclear missile at the city. Iron Man chooses to bravely intercept the missile and dispose of it. Stark manages to intercept the missile and throw it through the portal, where it blows up Chitauri's fleet, including their Mother Ship, without sacrificing Manhattan to do so. This evidently cuts the link off from the aliens' collective minds and kills all the Chitauri in the immediate vicinity on the other side of the portal. Later, news channels confirm the invasion as genuinely extraterrrestrial. ">Finalmente, el Consejo de seguridad mundial decide volar Manhattan con un arma nuclear táctica para contener la invasión de los Chitauri a costa de vidas de los civiles como daños colaterales, mucho que Nick Furychargin. A pesar de los intentos de furia para detenerlo, un harrier S.H.I.E.L.D. de rogue bajo las órdenes del Consejo de seguridad lanza fuera de la compañía y dispara un misil nuclear pequeño en la ciudad. Iron Man decide valientemente interceptar el misil y disponer de ella. Stark logra interceptar el misil y lanzarlo a través del portal, donde sopla flota de puesta, incluyendo su nave nodriza, sin sacrificar la Manhattan para hacerlo. Evidentemente esto corta el vínculo de la mente colectiva de los extraterrestres y mata a todos los Chitauri en las inmediaciones en el otro lado del portal. Más tarde, los canales de noticias confirman la invasión como realmente extraterrrestrial. Rasgos de carácter Los Chitauri son una raza de Guerrero, un híbrido entre los seres orgánicos y máquinas. Ellos están controlados por una nave nodriza que nunca aparece en el campo de batalla, prefiriendo permanecer en la dimensión propia del Chitauri, lejos del conflicto. Distintos de ser súbditos a Loki, el Chitauri nunca son realmente elaborted a, pero se sabe que tienen habilidades físicas sobrehumanas, como se ven varias veces escalar edificios. Sin embargo, todavía parecen no estar más durable que un humano promedio y ven que se envía por una variedad de armas, incluyendo explosivos, balas y objetos contundentes. En particular, parecen como entrar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo cuando sea posible. Thanos. Their cybernetic enhancements, as well as the fact that they're vitally linked to the mother ship, seems to imply that they are little more than slaves. One is seen fumbling with a grenade and getting scared when it goes off in his face, meaning that they are able to react to and percieve danger like sentient beings. They also appear to scream in pain when they die, and bleed when hurt. They are as frail as humans, much like their comic book counterparts. ">No se sabe hasta qué punto la puesta son sensibles, y en qué grado son zánganos sólo bio-mecánica de Thanos. Sus mejoras cibernéticos, así como el hecho de que vital vinculados a la nave madre, parece dar a entender que son poco más que esclavos. Uno se ve fumbling con una Granada y metiendo miedo cuando se apaga en su cara, lo que significa que son capaces de reaccionar a y percibimos peligro como seres sensibles. También aparecen a gritar de dolor cuando mueren y sangran cuando duele. Son tan frágiles como los seres humanos, al igual que sus homólogos de cómic. The Other that the Chitarui's military intelligence gravely underestimated the human forces, even discounting the presence of The Avengers. " lang="es">Por el otro está implícito fuertemente que la inteligencia militar de la Chitarui subestimado gravemente las fuerzas humanas, incluso descontando la presencia de los Vengadores. Armamento Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton) have been seen using it without much trouble. Chitauri infantry also appear to be equipped with armor, but not in vital spots. This leaves them vulnerable to bullets. ">Las principales armas utilizadas por infantería puesta es un rifle de energía larga y delgada con una bayoneta en el extremo. Estos fusiles, aunque ligeramente más fuerte que un arma de fuego humano normal, pueden sólo ser despedidos semiautomático. El arma es fácil de manejar, y los seres humanos (es decir, Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton) se han visto usarlo sin mucha dificultad. Infantería de puesta también parece estar equipado con armadura, pero no en puntos vitales. Esto les deja vulnerables a las balas. Clint Barton) can take out several of them before going down themselves, and that they move slow enough to be hit by a bow and arrow. ">Nave espacial de superioridad aérea de los Chitauri es pequeñas, tableros de vuelo la tripulación por tres guerreros de puesta. Dos piloto de la nave, mientras que el tercero mans algún tipo de cañón de energía portátil montado en su brazo. Se ha demostrado este cañón soplar los agujeros en los edificios y la destrucción de coches. Mientras que estas embarcaciones son bastante rápidos, se muestra que el avión S.H.I.E.L.D. (como el pilotado por Clint Barton) puede tomar varios de ellos antes de ir por sí mismos, y que se mueven lo suficientemente lento como ser golpeado por un arco y flecha. Leviathans, very large serpent-like creatures. These Leviathans can carry hundreds of Chitauri infantry, and are quite durable. However, they do not have any weaponry aside from simply ramming their target, and are shown to be destructible to large amounts of explosives, electricity, or kinetic force. ">Sus transportes de tropas adoptan la forma de los leviatanes, criaturas de serpiente muy grandes. Estos leviatanes pueden llevar cientos de infantería puesta y son muy durables. Sin embargo, no tienen ningún armamento aparte de simplemente embestir su destino y demuestran ser destructibles a grandes cantidades de explosivos, electricidad o fuerza cinética. Relaciones *Thanos - Master *La otra - líder / aliado *Loki Laufeyson - comandante de campo *Los Vengadores - enemigos *Leviatán - buques Apariciones *Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) **Los Vengadores'' Detrás de las escenas *Joss Whedon reveló que decidió incluir la puesta sobre Skrulls o Kree porque esta raza en particular no tenía ninguna historia amplia y podían ser utilizados incluso para una pequeña parte. Trivia *Aunque la puesta comparten el mismo nombre que los extraterrestres de de Mark Millar The Ultimates, hay poca semejanza entre las dos versiones. En el cómic, la puesta nunca se muestran en su verdadera forma, dejando al lector para utilizar su imaginación en cuanto a la apariencia de estos extranjeros. A lo largo de Los Vengadores, estos Chitauri aparecen como criaturas reptiles altos, piel gris. La puesta que solían comer los seres humanos para tomar su forma; Estas tendencias salvajes no están incluidas en la película. La puesta de la Ultimate Comics son forma-shifters que han sido manipular a la humanidad durante siglos, incluso poniendo el partido Nazi en el poder de Alemania en la década de 1930. Capitán América encontró a estos extraterrestres varias veces en la segunda guerra mundial, incluyendo a la misión que le dejó congelado en el océano y luego luchó con los Ultimates en 2002. En los cómics, son liderados por un miembro de su propia especie, tomando la forma de un comandante Nazi llamado Herr Kleiser, y en el universo cinematográfico Marvel son liderados por Thanos. *Como sus encarnaciones de cómic, ellos se dedican a subyugar a la humanidad y una cultura científicamente avanzada. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Secuases Categoría:Esclavos Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Alienigenas Categoría:Alienigena Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Fallecidos